Disgaea:Return of Darkness
by Overlord Ai
Summary: Set after the events of Disgaea 3,all seems normal for Evil Academy,until a new villain arrives with a strange group and snatches Mao,but strangely returns him.But after being returned,Mao acts strangely,and it's all up to Raspberyl to figure out what's wrong.(But be nice,this is my first story.)
1. Prologue

Author's note:Note that the chapters will be long, and there may be a lot of chapters. Pairings are ,Mao*Raspberyl, Almaz*Sapphire, for now in this story. On with the story.

Prologue:Birth of Darkness

-The Netherworld, a place where demons run rampant causing disasters, which was normal in this the center was Nether Institute Evil Academy, a school for evil education, though there wasn't a lot of teaching. The new overlord,Mao, as dean and greater demons for teachers, though they were lazy, were the staff of this, there was one who went too far on evil, too far, way too far, and her name? Verana, sorceress of darkness.

In a dark cathedral, was a ceremonial altar and shadows of nine people.  
"We must strike now!" One of them said pointing at a portrait at a corner that was clouded.  
"Come now Zenara, we must wait until he takes the bait," A hooded one said consoling Zenara.  
"Come on! I can't see anybody in this blackness, I am lighting a candle." Another one said taking out a candle and lighting it.  
The candle lit and suddenly other ones lit, one of the nine people was a green haired female with a slender body and a tiara on, stating that she was a princess.  
Zenara,the one talking before,was a purple haired female demon with a slender body, her blood red eyes were slanted.  
Another was a brown haired male demon with black eyes, "Shadear has a point, and we must wait for the lady's signal." he said.  
"Light comes, the council is dismissed!" Shadear, the hooded figure said as the people departed.

-Netherworld,Evil Academy-  
-Mao's Room-  
Mao, son of the overlord, new overlord and greatest honor student of all had a big problem.  
He was bored.  
He had nothing to do, he had done everything he could with his games, got new teachers for the school and invited Almaz to do something with him, that ended in failure.  
Mao grabbed one of his history books and flipped to a chapter that was recently added titled, The Oracles of Darkness.  
_The Orcales __of Darkness,a mysterious group nobody has heard of,and none have information of them._  
"Short chapter,lame!" Mao said tossing the book aside.  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" Who has the nerve knocking on a, oh,Raspberyl. " Mao yelled then said as he walked to the door, opening it and getting knocked down by Raspberyl and her lackeys.  
"Hey Mao,where are my textbooks?" Raspberyl, the No.1 Delinquent, and delinquent teacher asked Mao as her lackeys, Asuka Cranekick and Kyoko Needleworker, began searching for her textbooks.  
"I don't know!" Mao yelled angrily as he tried to stop Asuka and Kyoko.  
"You would know as you are the dean of the school." Raspberyl reasoned as Kyoko and Asuka straightened everything up to attempt to find the textbooks.  
Mao sighed as another knock came on his door.  
"Delivery for Overlord Mao!" A voice said as Mao opened the door.  
Mao mumbled to himself and grabbed the package and slammed the door shut.  
"My lady, the textbooks aren't here!" Kyoko said looking strangely at the package.  
"Guess Mao was right, okay let's go." Raspberyl said leaving with Kyoko and Asuka.  
Mao mumbled something and ripped open the package, revealing it to be a slime, that jumped on Mao and put him to sleep.  
"Time to...Strike!" A voice said as nine people leapt at Mao, and Shadear, one of the people, then teleported all of them away, including himself.

-Raspberyl's Class-

"Where are those textbooks!" Raspberyl yelled as she had looked everywhere, but couldn't find them.  
"Uh, Miss Beryl,you gave them to Miss Sayauka." Almaz, a student and human that had trouble in the Netherworld before said while sighing to himself.  
"I forgot about that!" Raspberyl said remembering that she gave her textbooks to Sayauka, a shaman that was appointed teacher yesterday.  
"But my lady, you have those spare textbooks right?" Kyoko said as she looked at Asuka with worry.  
"Oh yeah, I do! I just need to get out this and do this and there we go!" Raspberyl said as she got out a safe and unlocked it, revealing it to be empty.  
"What! The textbooks are gone! Who...Mao!" Raspberyl screamed as she stormed out of the classroom.

-Mao's Room-

Raspberyl stormed up to Mao's room, knocked on the door and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited some more.  
She sighed and then Geoffrey, Mao's butler, answered the door.  
"What are you doing here,if it involves the young master,he has disappeared without a has seen him exiting his room though."Geoffrey said to Raspberyl.  
"What!He probably is hiding somewhere in let me in." Raspberyl said deeply in thought.  
"As you wish,but he isn't in there."Geoffrey said clearing the way.  
Raspberyl stormed in and searched everywhere until she came upon the short brown table that Mao eats on and plays his games on.  
She inspected it and found a note that was gray.  
She read it and it said..

_Dear Whoever reads this...  
If you are looking for Mao,too bad!We took him!Haha!Sucker!However,you shouldn't bother to try and find him,because you will never find us,or him._

_Signed O.D,or E.A_

(And that's the prologue. It ends on a note, there will be different events at the end of upcoming chapters, but a news report will do it for the prologue .)

The news with Master Big Star and Salvatore!

Salvatore:Recently in! Recent reports say that the mysterious group known as the Oracles of Darkness are on the move!  
Master Big Star:Many people have been kidnapped and Overlord Mao of Evil Academy is one of them!  
Salvatore:You just revealed that when you were not suppose to!  
Master Big Star:Whoops.  
Salvatore:Whoops is all you can say?Whoops?  
Master Big Star:Uh-oh.  
Salvatore:Uh-oh is right you !I will kill you!  
Almaz:We are sorry for the technical difficulties we are having tune in next time for more... don't attack me!

(I hope the news were funny. Till the next time the moon shines, or something like that.)


	2. Chapter 1:Coming Storm

Chapter 1 Coming storm(song plays like in Disgaea 3)

-Mao's Room-

(When we last left off, Raspberyl had discovered that Mao was taken by a mysterious group)  
Raspberyl:Not that mysterious anymore due to the news report.  
Overlord Ai:Darn Master Big Star!  
(Back to the story hopefully)

"Come on! What group has the initials O.D or E.A!" Raspberyl said as she went through all the books Mao had trying to find a group who's initials are O.D or E.A.  
She sighed once she came upon the last book, then her attention came upon a book on the ground that was open.  
Raspberyl picked up the book and read the page it was open on.  
"Well well. That was who took Mao. But how do I find them?" Raspberyl said as she closed the book.  
Geoffrey teleported next to Raspberyl,which surprised her and said, "You might want to investigate the school, anybody could be a member."  
"Good idea, but stop scaring people like that!" Raspberyl yelled before exiting Mao's room.

-Evil Academy Grounds-

Raspberyl had a notebook with her as she walked around the grounds of the school.  
If she could find anybody in the Oracles of Darkness then she might find out where Mao is!  
But the challenge was finding someone in the Oracles of Darkness.  
Her main suspect was Naraua, a human princess who apparently transferred to Evil Academy.  
She opened up her notebook with info on Naraua, biggest and prime suspect.  
(Info below)

Name:Naraua Titriya Age:16 years old Role:Princess of Zekaya Height:5.8 Hair color:Green Eye color:Blue Body type:Slender Suspect:Yes

Raspberyl closed her notebook and and tried to think about any other students who might be suspects.  
She stopped thinking when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, and then caught her in a embrace.  
"You still are such a cutesy thing!" A female voice said as Raspberyl struggled to breath.  
"Let go of me!" Raspberyl yelled as she struggled to get out of the embrace.  
"Don't worry my lady! Let her go!" Raspberyl heard Kyoko say as she got her out of the person's grasp.  
"Thanks Kyoko...Sapphire? I wish you would stop hugging me!" Raspberyl said as she looked up to see Princess Sapphire, another human who came to the netherworld.  
(Meanwhile...)

-Cathedral-

When Mao opened his eyes, the world was spinning.  
He tried to get up, but found out that he was bound on a ceremonial altar.  
"Hey! Anybody there!? Who bound me down?!" Mao yelled, hoping for someone to answer.  
"Who are we, where am I, are the true questions you should be asking Mao Maritsu." A voice said as orange eyes appeared in the darkness.  
"How, you, how do you know my middle name?" (may not be his middle name)Mao asked the voice.  
"You will see soon. But the preparations aren't finished. Just wait. Just wait."MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice said before the eyes disappeared again.

-Evil Academy Grounds-

Raspberyl looked over all the possible suspects, but then again, none of them might be a member of the Orcales of Darkness.  
She shook her head and then felt something hit her, and she saw it was a gray note.  
She read it and it said...  
(Note below)

Dear Miss Beryl...

Come to the cathedral will be pleased at what you will see.

-Cathedral-

Raspberyl had arrived at the cathedral the note described.  
She hoped the Oracles weren't lying about this, she really did.  
She looked around and saw other people, to be exact, Almaz, Sapphire, Kyoko and Asuka, and finally, the Home Ec. teacher, .  
Raspberyl went to the doors and opened them, to reveal a dark room with flames on the side with a ceremonial altar at the center, with Mao on it.  
"Mao! What are you doing here!" Raspberyl yelled and asked. No answer came. Only silence. Just silence.  
"Mao! Answer me!" Raspberyl yelled. No answer still came.  
"So you preparations are almost set." A voice as orange eyes appeared in the darkness.  
"What are you doing with Mao." Raspberyl asked with the most serious voice she could get.  
Meanwhile, outside the Cathedral, Almaz and Sapphire were arguing.  
"But princess, we shouldn't go in there, it might be a trap, you can't always trust invitations." Almaz said pointing at the note he received.  
"I am going. It might be something important." Sapphire said before rushing inside the cathedral.  
"Hey! Wait up Princess!" Almaz yelled going after the princess.  
"A chef should dive into the unknown to find hidden ingredients. Boom!" said as he went into the cathedral.  
"We might as well go in there since everyone else did." Asuka said as she went to the cathedral doors with Kyoko following.  
Inside the cathedral, as the others entered, they came into a battle with Raspberyl and a kunoichi with blue hair and orange eyes.  
"What's happening?" Almaz said as he watched Raspberyl and the kunoichi fight.  
"I seriously don't know." Sapphire said as Raspberyl did 1. Morality and the kunoichi did a strange move that none of them knew.  
"Dark Dragon!" The kunoichi said as a dragon came out of her shadow and attacked Raspberyl.  
"D.2 Volunteer! Tell me what you're doing with Mao!" Raspbeyl yelled as her attack made the dragon disappear.  
The kunoichi smirked and yelled,"X slash!" took out her katanas and made a X on Raspberyl and attacked.  
" You're tough. I will give you that." Raspberyl said as she fell to the ground.  
"My lady!" Asuka and Kyoko yelled as they rushed to Raspberyl's side.  
"The preparations are ready. You may take over Kiraka." The kunoichi said as a yellow haired girl with a rune covered book appeared in a flash.  
"As the lady may say, you may leave. I will take over." Kiraka said making Acouka leave in a flash of lightning.  
"You all are major hinges in our plan. But you are a speck of dust in the great plan we have now. Now leave." Kiraka said waving her hand and raising herself to the top of the altar.  
Everybody looked to the top of the altar and saw Mao bound down, with a strange aura around him.  
"What!" Everybody yelled as Kiraka unbound Mao and lifted him up and then began mumbling words.  
Nobody could make them out but she soon ended, waved her hand and for everybody, it all went black.

-Mao's Room-

"Tell me now ,what happened during my missing chunk of memory!?" Mao angrily asked Raspberyl.  
"Um, I can't remember really." Raspberyl said trying to remember.  
"Crap you! I just need to find out my..." Mao began to say before passing out.  
"Whatever happened, can't be good."Raspberyl said as she struggled to remember what happened yesterday.

(And that's Chapter 1 with a fake episode intro by..Salvatore,who will make a appearance next time)  
Salvatore:Salvatore the magnificent,an amazing general of the demon army,versus...  
Master Big Star:Master Omega Star!The greatest leader of all!  
Mao:You guys are going to give me a headache.  
Salvatore:They compete to discover who is the greatest commander of all by...  
Mao:Stop all...  
Raspberyl:He passed out again.  
Salvatore:Bossing around people!  
Everybody except Mao and Salvatore:What!  
Salvatore:Who will win?Salvatore,or Master Omega Star?Find out on Demon Army Life:Final Episode:It will be a hit!  
Overlord Ai:You guys sometimes give me headaches.  
Everybody except Mao:We know.  
Overlord Ai:Nuts.  
(By the way if you can figure out a reference to a certain anime manga or video game,then put it in the reviews and I might give you a cameo of a character you want to be.  
(By the way,end of chapter so...)  
(Song plays like in Disgaea 3 when they have a cut in and the cut in image is of Mao.)

Today's Top Ten Evil People!  
Shade Acouka!  
(Shows Acouka doing Dark Dragon and punching randomly.)  
(Cut in again with Raspberyl as the image.)  
Overlord Ai:Till next time the moon shines!Or something like that.

Etna:Can I do episode intro next time?  
Laharl:Don't do that!  
Overlord Ai:How did you get here?  
Etna:I have my ways, or I bribed someone.  
Overlord Ai:You.-_-


	3. Alternate Ending 1:Acouka Ending

-Alternate Ending 1. Acouka Ending-  
How to get:Defeat Acouka at the cathedral in Chapter 1. to see this ending.

Overlord Ai:When Raspberyl defeated Acouka, she didn't know but she had sent a series of events that would destroy the Netherworld.

-Ruins of Evil Academy-

The ruins of Evil Academy are shameful to look at, because the No.1 Delinquent, Raspberyl was responsible for it's destruction.  
"Huff huff huff don't kill me!" Raspberyl begged Mao, for she was in no condition for fighting with her hurt self.  
"I am not Mao .I am Dark Mao!" Mao said, (he looks like Dark Mao because he is possessed by him)as he raised his sword, evily smirked and ended Raspberyl life.  
But before her life ended,she thought, _Get killed by my_ _own friend. Why? Why?_  
"Good work. Good work." A shadow off far said, and that shadow was Acouka.

(Credits show with pictures of Acouka and a big one at the end)

GAME OVER!

(Not really! But I will show alternate endings about maybe every chapter. I will also will say how to get the ending, and in what chapter.)


	4. Chapter 2:Dark Heart

Chapter 2 A Dark Heart

-Cathedral-

Once again, in the cathedral, things looked different.  
There still was the ceremonial altar and the portrait in a corner, but this time, there was a throne, with someone sitting on it.  
"Tell me now that the dark ceremony was a success." The person said talking to Kiraka.  
"It was. "It" is slowly taking over his body as we speak." Kiraka said showing the ceremony in a ball of lightning.  
"Perfect. We will soon be powerful beyond belief." The person said grabbing the ball of lightning.

-Mao's Room-

"Okay. I just need to calm now. Everything will be fine. It will be fine. I just need to calm down." Raspberyl said as Geoffrey treated Mao.  
Things had not been going so well, Mao has been passing out at random times.  
Nobody knew what was wrong with him, but he confined himself to his room for a long time.  
Raspberyl had asked the prinnies if it was a result of an experiment, but all prinnies had said that they were affected by his experiments.  
But, in drastic times, you must take drastic measures, but in this case that means diving into a person's heart.  
Raspberyl had gotten Mao's premission to enter his heart, but she still was nervous about that.

-Heart Bank-

"Miss Beryl? The heart is open, may your trip be aimless." The heart banker said as Raspberyl approached the entrance to Mao's heart.  
"I shouldn't, but I must to figure out what's wrong with Mao." Raspberyl told herself as she entered Mao's heart.

-Mao's Heart-

A human heart is not at all complicated, but a demon's heart, they win the award for complications in their heart!  
Mao's heart is how may you say it, cloudy and kinda harsh, even if it was open.  
Raspberyl had arrived in the heart town where most of the heart residents reside.  
Her main objective was to get to True Heart, who represents the true heart of Mao.

-Evil Academy Grounds-  
(Here comes some characters from another game hey!They are here because I forced them to hey!)  
Laharl:What!You cheating daughter of A!  
Overlord Ai:Blah blah blah!I can't hear you!  
Etna:Haha!I told you I would come in!Suckar!  
Flonne:She might have got us to increase the plotline.  
can continue the fic.  
Overlord Ai:Thanks.  
(Story again.)  
"Okay. So run me over why we are here again." Laharl, main character of Disgaea:Hour of Darkness, said to Etna, a demon lord(ess.)  
"Because I did to get a job because Baal stole my account!" Etna said, she had really needed to get a job at Evil Academy because she had no money.  
"Let's stop arguing and go see the dean." Flonne,the fallen angel said, she was really cheerful, which annoyed Laharl.  
Laharl and Etna had the "..." signs over their heads, "Fine." They said together.

-Mao's Heart-  
-Heart Vault-  
Raspberyl had arrived at the Heart Vault, where True Heart resided.  
"Hello! True Heart! Are you there?" Raspberyl shouted, hoping for a answer.  
"Raspberyl? Tell me that is you and not one of those, things." A voice said.  
"I am Raspberyl in the flesh." Raspberyl said, wondering what the person meant by,things.  
"Good." The voice said stepping out where Raspberyl could see him and then again saying, "You know me as The True Heart."  
"Yes. I found you! But, do you know what's going on?" Raspberyl asked True Heart.  
"Yes I do. It started as a normal day, we all were just minding our own business, when Dark Mao suddenly attacked and started turning heart residents into strange dark creatures, who started attacking the ones who weren't turned." True Heart said with grief in his eyes.  
"Dark Mao! Wasn't he absorbed back into Mao?" Raspberyl asked in awe.  
"Yes. But something invaded Mao's heart, and helped him invade." True Heart said.

-Mao's Room-

"Come on stupid door! Open up!" Laharl said yanking on the knob which made the door flip and flop.  
"That's it. Overlord's Wrath!" Laharl said attacking the door which made it fall down.  
"Way to go tantrum baby prince." Etna mockingly said looking inside to see if Mao was there.  
"I am a overlord now! And that wasn't a tantrum!" Laharl said ready to jump upon Etna and pummel her.  
"Can we stop!" Flonne yelled,getting a megaphone, which made Laharl and Etna jump.  
"Fine." Laharl and Etna said entering Mao's Room.

-Heart Vault-

"Something invaded Mao's Heart!" Raspberyl shouted in shock.  
"Yeah. But neither me nor anybody else knows what it looks like."True Heart said as a strange shadow appeared behind him.  
"Look out! Behind you!" Raspberyl shouted pointing at the shadow.  
The shadow shimmered and touched True Heart, possessing him.

-Cathedral-

"My lady." A shadow said to a person on the throne.  
"Yes." The person said holding her hand out.  
The person took out a crystal ball and handed it the other person.  
"He is almost ready."The person said.

-Heart Vault-

It was quick, the possession of the True Heart and the rest of the heart residents, turned the demon heart into a dark heart.  
Dark Hearts are hearts made out of pure evil, when all of the heart residents are dark.  
Dark Hearts are rare, but can easily kill any demon that enters.  
Raspberyl luckily made it out, even if she had fight hordes of possessed heart residents.  
But what she would find at Evil Academy would be much worse, much worse.

(And that's Chapter 2. The fake episode intro is done by...hey!Give back the mic!  
Etna:Overlord Etna,versus Mao the pervert.  
Mao(possessed):I am not a pervert!*Gets giant laser gun.  
Overlord Ai:Etna!  
Etna:Etna easily overpowers him,but he comes back and...  
Laharl:Uses the power of demon's hearts to power himself.  
Etna:Stop it prince!  
Mao:*Charges up gun*  
Etna:But...  
Laharl:Etna uses the power of Overlord Ai's computer and gains infinite power.  
Etna:Shut up!Anyway,next time on Duelathon!The Duel of Eternus!Let' fight!  
Mao:*Fires*  
Etna:Yeeeaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh!  
(Till the next time the moon shines,or something like , I forgot but...)  
Cut in with Laharl

Today's Top Ten Evil People!  
Thunder Kiraka!  
(Shows Kiraka making thunder balls,and throwing them at Acouka.)

Cut in with Flonne.


	5. Alternate Ending 2:Unpossessed Ending

-Alternate Ending 2. Unpossessed Ending-  
How to Get:Attack the shadow that will possess True Heart.  
Overlord Ai:If Raspberyl attacked the Shadow,well this is one of the kinda good ending so,Raspberyl found Verana,defeated her,and everybody was happy. Leads to postgame.

Good Job!  
(Not ,there will be some good endings that lead to the postgame,so look out for sorry that this is kinda short.


End file.
